Soyokaze Family
This page is dedicated to the family members of Soyokaze Akino from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. Because of the many amount of family members and they don't really play many role in the series, the creator of the series decided to make a page for all of them. Parents Soyokaze Ryou Soyokaze Ryou (微風 呂 Soyokaze Ryou) is father of Akino. He's the chef and baker and owner of Marmalade Cafe. He likes to tell jokes even though sometimes its not funny and likes to tell story about their family. He loves his family very much. He got short brown hair and orange eyes. (VA : Koyasu Takehito) Soyokaze Ichigo Soyokaze Ichigo (微風 イチゴ Soyokaze Ichigo) is mother of Akino. She's a waiter and owner of Marmalade Cafe. She's very caring and loving to her children. She has short wavy brown hair and green eyes. (VA : Honda Takako) Siblings Soyokaze Akino Soyokaze Akino '(微風秋野 ''Soyokaze Akino) is the oldest child of the family. More Information. Soyokaze Kou 'Soyokaze Kou '(微風 コウ Soyokaze Kō) is the second child and oldest son of the family. He's 11 years old and often help the Cafe with his sister. He's often seen wearing a baseball cap and love to play baseball with their father. He's easy going and pretty close with Akino's friends. He has short brown hair and green eyes. (VA : Sakai Koudai) Soyokaze Sayuri '''Soyokaze Sayuri (微風 さゆり Soyokaze Sayuri) is the third child and second daughter of the family. She's 10 years old. She has the calm and responsible person vibe. She loves to read and able to finish a book while helping at the Cafe. She has long brown hair tied in a side pony tail and turquoise green eyes. (VA : Aisaka Yuuka) Soyokaze Kenta 'Soyokaze Kenta '(微風 健太 Soyokaze Kenta) is the fourth child and second son of the family. Kenta is 8 years old. He loves to follow what Kou do and often play catch with him. Aside that, he likes to cook and able to make amazing dishes at his age. He got short brown hair and turquoise green eyes. (VA : Abe Atsushi) Soyokaze Shouko 'Soyokaze Shouko '(微風 翔子 Soyokaze Shōko) is the fifth child and last daughter of the family. She's 6 years old. Shouko likes to draw and sing. She's a big fan of Aisu and Tsubasa. She also love to make things for her siblings and parents. She got short brown hair and green eyes. (VA : Shimizu Ayaka) Soyokaze Kiro 'Soyokaze Kiro '(微風 キロ Soyokaze Kiro) is the last child and son of the family. Kiro is 3 years old and taken care by the siblings. On morning, Akino's in charge until school, Until Shouko and Kenta arrived home, their mother take care of him. After they are home, their mother go back to the Cafe while Shouko and Kenta took care of Kiro. After Sayuri and Kou arrived, they change places. At night, Akino took care of him until their parents are home. He got short brown hair and green eyes. Trivia * Kiro is not wearing real glasses. Its only a toy glasses. * All siblings have different hue of brown for hair and green for eyes. ** No children got the same eye color as their father Gallery Mpc-kou.png|Kou Mpc-sayuri.png|Sayuri Mpc-kenta.jpg|Kenta Mpc-shouko.jpg|Shouko Mpc-kiro.jpg|Kiro Mpc-akinomum.png|Soyokaze Ichigo Mpc-akinopapa.png|Soyokaze Ryou Category:Characters Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Males Category:Females